La 1ère
La 1ère is French overseas television networks owned by France TV. The channels operates in France's overseas departments and territories around the world. History The service was first established in 1954 as the Radiodiffusion de la France Outre-Mer (RFOM). It was renamed a year later as the Société de radiodiffusion de la France d'outre-mer (SORAFOM). This was replaced in 1964, following the creation of the Office de Radiodiffusion Télévision Française, by the Office de coopération radiophonique (OCORA). In August 1974, OCORA became a part of the reformulated FR3: a network of regional television stations in mainland France. FR3's overseas operations were known as FR3 DOM-TOM and, unlike the arrangement in metropolitan France, were in charge of both television and radio. In December 1982 France's overseas broadcasting operations were removed from FR3 and invested in the current organization, the Société de Radiodiffusion et de télévision Française pour l'Outre-mer (RFO). In July 2004 Réseau France Outre-mer (RFO) was reunited with the French mainland's public broadcasters when it was merged into the France Télévisions network. On 30 November 2010 Réseau France Outre-mer have been renamed Réseau Outre-Mer 1ère. Channels * Guadeloupe 1ère * Guyane 1ère * Martinique 1ère * Mayotte 1ère * [[Nouvelle-Calédonie 1ère|Nouvelle-Calédonie''' 1ère]] * [[Polynésie 1ère|Polynésie 1ère]] * [[Réunion 1ère|Réunion 1ère]] * Saint-Pierre et Miquelon 1ère * Wallis et Futuna 1ère Programmings Magazines * ''Les Témoins d’Outre-mer'' Series * ''Beauty & the Beast'' * ''Black Sails'' * ''Boss'' * ''Breakout Kings'' * ''Broadchurch'' * ''Castle'' * ''Crisis'' * ''Crossbones'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' * ''Damages'' * ''Devious Maids'' * ''Elementary'' * ''Empire'' * ''Family Guy'' * ''Gang Related'' * ''Glee'' * ''Gracepoint'' * ''Hell on Wheels'' * ''Homeland'' * ''How I Met Your Mother'' * ''K-Ville'' * ''Léa Parker'' * ''Legends'' * ''Les Cordier, Juge et Flic'' * ''Line of Duty'' * ''Low Winter Sun'' * ''Luther'' * ''Mad Men'' * ''Modern Family'' * ''Once Upon a Time'' * ''Plus Belle la Vieo'' * ''Police District'' * ''Private Practice'' * ''Relic Hunter'' * ''Sleepy Hollow'' * ''Terra Nova'' * ''The Americans'' * ''The Blacklist'' * ''The Bridge'' * ''The Code'' * ''The Finder'' * ''The Killing'' * ''The Knick'' * ''The Wire'' * ''Touch'' * ''White Collar'' * ''Without a Trace'' Telenovelas * ''A Que No Me Dejas'' * ''A Única Mulher'' * ''Amanda'' * ''Avenida Brasil'' * ''Corazón Valiente'' * ''El Cuerpo del Deseo'' * ''Em Família'' * ''En Otra Piel'' * ''Frères Rivaux'' * ''Jikulumessu'' * ''L'Amour en Gage'' * ''La Doña'' * ''La Promesse'' * ''Lado a Lado'' * ''Los Miserables'' * ''Mar de Amor'' * ''Pasión Prohibida'' * ''Pasión y Poder'' * ''Santa Diabla'' * ''Sin Senos sí Hay Paraíso'' * ''The White Slave'' * ''Tres Veces Ana'' * ''Triunfo del Amor'' * ''Windeck''''' Logos RTF Télévision (1949-1954).png|First logo (14th September 1954 to 3rd February 1959) RTF Télévision(1959-1964).png|Second logo (4th February 1959 to 24th July 1964) Première chaîne de l'ORTF (1964-1975).png|Third logo (25th July 1964 to 5th January 1975) FR3 (1975-1986).png|Fourth logo (6th January 1975 to 17th September 1982) RFO (1982-1990).png|Fifth logo (17th September 1982 to 1990) RFO (1990-1999).png|Sixth logo (1990 to 31st January 1998) RFO (1999-2005).png|Seventh logo (1st January 1999 to 23rd March 2005) RFO (2005-2008).png|Eighth logo (23rd March 2005 to 7th April 2008) RFO (2008-2010).png|Ninth logo (7th April 2008 to 30th November 2010) Reseau Outre-Mer 1ere (2010-2012).png|Tenth logo (30th November 2010 to 27th October 2012) Reseau Outre-Mer 1re (2012-.n.v.).png|Eleventh logo (27th October 2012 to 28th January 2018) La 1ère (2018-.n.v.).png|Twelfth logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in France Category:France Category:Launched in 1954 Category:France TV